


Lunch

by TanyaReed



Series: Melting the Ice Queen [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Meg have lunch together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

“Who needs lunch anyway?” Ray asked, lazily kissing his way down her throat and enjoying the way her body seemed to melt against him.

Meg sighed, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. He could feel her pulse pounding under his lips, and her other hand was slowly inching its way up his shirt.

Ray smiled against her skin before nipping her playfully. He _really _enjoyed coming home for lunch.__

A sudden noise in the silence made Meg freeze. It was loud and demanding. She pulled away from him slightly and looked down between them, amusement in her eyes.

“Apparently, you do.” There was matching laughter in her voice. “Come on. I'll make you a sandwich.”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was a result of the prompt Ray K/empty stomach given to me by kalijean.


End file.
